Unavoidable Consequences
by Phantomhive07
Summary: Misaka has been denying her feelings for Kuroko all this time but what if one day she risks loosing her precious friend? New feelings arise. What will happen to Kuroko when the dark past of her family is revealed? Will Misaka ever see her again?
1. The Phone Call

Misaka was making her way back to the dorm after a tiring day of chasing that 'idiot'. She sighed " I Better get back fast or I'll miss curfew and I'll be punished by the dorm of supervisor" she shuddered at thought and picked up her pace to a jog.

* * *

"Just in time" she let out a huff

She made it 5 minutes before curfew. She walked into the dorm and as expected she was standing there with an evil glare. "Just in time Misaka, looks like I won't be punishing you today." Misaka made her way quickly around the dangerous woman, she could have sworn she heard a hint of regret in her voice as if she wanted to punish her. Misaka made her way up the staircase, then to her room. She opened the door "Kuroko, I'm ho-" she stopped when she noticed Kuroko wasn't there. She shrugged 'She's probably taking a bath she guessed' She put her bag on the bed and was about to undress into her sleep wear until she heard a Kuroko's voice. She walked towards the bathroom door 'Who is she talking to' she wondered. Her curiosity got the better of her and she pressed her ear against the wood door .

* * *

Kuroko was standing in the middle of the bathroom with her phone pressed to her ear. She had been having a long conversation with her father. He had called Kuroko today out of nowhere and She had not spoken to him in many years, after her mother had died, just as Kuroko expected he had nothing good to say.

"No I will not go along with this!" Kuroko yelled

"The decision is final there is nothing you can do to change my mind, you will be coming home with me and you WILL marry him. I will be there in exactly 5 days and if you don't come with me willingly then I'll bring you back by force!" her father hissed back at her

"Father!-" she stopped when she noticed he had already hanged up

'Dammit' Kuroko was fighting back tears. "Why…. Why does it have to be this way!" Kuroko was so angry she just wanted to slowly fade away. She didn't understand anything why did she have to go back now! And more importantly why did she have to marry 'Him'! she punched the mirror in front of her. She couldn't do anything now the tears flowing whether she liked it or not….

* * *

Misaka wasn't really all that sure what was happening. All she could make out was that she was having an argument with her father. Her father… Kuroko had never spoken about her family and she knew nothing about Kuroko's life before she came to Academy City, But she guessed by the tone of Kuroko's voice they didn't have a very good relationship.

BAM!

There was a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking coming from the bathroom.

"Kuroko!" Misaka called out worriedly

She tugged on the door knob but it was locked. She used her electricity to unlock the metal lock and she threw the door open.

Kuroko was standing there with her hair covering her eyes and blood dripping down her right hand from punching the mirror.

"What the hell are you doing Kuroko!?" Misaka yelled in alarm after she noticed the blood dripping off her kouhai's fingertips

Kuroko slowly looked up at her. she had a lifeless expression but tears were flowing out of her eyes

"Onee-sama…. When did you get home?"

* * *

Well what do you guys think of it? This is my very first fanfic and I would really appreciate any tips or advice! :D


	2. Comfort

Misaka ran up to Kuroko while trying not to step on the shards of glass on the floor.

"What were you thinking?!" Misaka yelled grasping Kuroko's wrist she winced in pain but didn't say anything.

"Come on we have to do something with your hand!" she tugged on Kuroko's hand but she didn't budge

"Geez, what's up with you?" Misaka grabbed her and picked her up bridal style.

Kuroko seemed to snap out of her blank state after realizing what was happening.

"O-Onee-sama!" Kuroko said blushing furiously

"Oohhh so now you can talk" Misaka said blushing slightly as stepped over the shards of glass carefully and exiting the bathroom. She walked across the room and gently put Kuroko on her bed.

"Hold on" Misaka walked over to Kuroko's bed and looked under it and found Kuroko's first aid kit she had for judgment. While she was down there she also caught a glimpse of Kuroko's box of pervy surprises and blushed slightly 'Seriously why does someone her age have things like these'.

She walked back to Kuroko and sat across from her on the bed and layed the first aid kit next to her.

"Honestly, what up with you lately" Misaka Grabbed her hand and started to clean the wound. Misaka knew basic first aid so the least she could do was this. Kuroko winced in pain every now and then when Misaka had to take out piece of glass in her hand.

"Onee-sama… Im sorry" Kuroko looked down sadly

Misaka looked up confused

"For what?" she asked

"For always causing you trouble, it seems like that's the only thing im good at.." she said tears threatening to come out.

"Kuroko… that's not true at all" Misaka said softly

"It is!" Kuroko yelled harshly causing Misaka to jump a little

'Why is she acting like this all of a sudden, this isn't the same prideful, crazy roommate she had grown attached to'

She pulled Kuroko towards her and held her tightly, her hand rested on her lower back and the other in the girls long reddish brown hair that was still wet from the shower she had taken earlier.

Kuroko's head rested on the olders girls chest, she was blushing furiously from the sudden physical contact from the other girl

"Kuroko its true, that you can sometimes drive me crazy and you can be really confusing at times, but you have never caused me any trouble! You're the first real friend I've ever made that doesn't just like me because of my powers or because of my 'Railgun' title" she slowly started to run her hands through her kouhai's hair gently which caused Kuroko's face to get even redder if that was even possible.

"Your my roommate, partner, and my precious friend and I lo-" Misaka stopped as she realized she had just been babbling all her feelings out. She immediately blushed such a bright red she looked like a tomato.

Kuroko looked up at her with a confused face

"Onee-sama?"

"G-GETOFFME!" She pushed Kuroko off of her and she flew off the bed. But Kuroko immediately recovered and jumped up.

"Onee-sama! If I remember correctly you're the one who embraced Kuroko first!" Kuroko smirked

"Could it be your finally returning my feelings" she said lecherously

"N-No way!" Misaka yelled

"Ara, but your face is all red and your all flustered like that" Kuroko said while slowly walking towards her

"No, stay away from me!" She grabbed one of the ointment bottles from the first aid kit and chucked it at Kuroko, But Kuroko amazing reflexes from judgment training allowed her to dodged it with ease.

"ONEE-SAMAAAAA!~" She yelled as she pounced on the older the girl but just before they made contact Misaka let out a stream of electricity from her temple and shocked the younger girl.

Kuroko dropped to the floor ungracefully and trembled as the electricity coursed through her body

"How cruel Onee-sama shocking me even when im injured" she pouted while waving around her bandaged hand

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Misaka retorted defensively

Kuroko got up after a few minute of recovering and grabbed the first aid kit that was on her Onee-sama's bed and put it back under her own. As she stood up she looked back at Misaka who was holding a pillow against her stomach and was watching Kuroko like a hawk.

"Thank you…Onee-sama" She smiled at her fondly

"W-Whatever" she said as she looked away blushing slightly

Kuroko just smiled and climbed into her bed. 'It's amazing how she can make feel better no matter what the circumstances' with that she slowly drifted off into sleep that surly been filled with nightmares.

* * *

Misaka watched Kuroko's sleeping figure as she took slow even breaths. It had been three hours since the event that took place earlier but she hadn't been able to fall asleep at all. 'What the hell is wrong with me!? I almost told her that I freaking Lov-' Misaka slammed her head on the head rest of the bed 'This is all her fault acting all weird today!' she sat up and looked at the sleeping girl again and blushed slightly. 'There's no way that I could love her… I mean we're both girls right? And that's not how its supposed to be, its supposed to be a girl and a boy who love each other… Her mind immediately went to Touma she had to admit she liked spending time with him but that's all that it was. She didn't really have any special feelings for him. She just felt comfortable around him because she didn't have to hold back around him. Unlike Kuroko where she could easily hurt her…' Misaka looked away sadly 'Im a monster after all right'.

She ruffled her hair and slowly got out of the bed. 'I should take a shower and clean the glass off the floor'. She was half-way to the bathroom until she realized something. She forgot….She forgot to ask Kuroko what bothered her so much to do something like that.

"How the hell did I forget something like that" She whispered harshly to herself she threw her arms straight up into the air.

She turned around quickly to make sure she hadn't woken Kuroko. Fortunately she was still sleeping. She looked at the bandaged hand that was dangling off the side of the bed.

"I'll ask her about it tomorrow " she mumbled as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Second Chapter up on the same day x3 it might be confusing right now. But I promise it will get easier to understand as the story goes on.


	3. Its Not What It Looks Like!

Kuroko Jumped up and looked around the room. She was covered in sweat and she was trembling uncontrollably. Kuroko's hands tightened around the sheets and she pulled it close to her chest. 'It was just a dream' she repeated to herself over and over. But of course she knew this dream would soon be reality. Once her father comes and takes her back to marry a man that she doesn't even know, she would never ever see her Onee-sama again. A stray tear slid down her cheek at the thought. 'No!' She slapped her cheeks. I can't let Onee-sama see me like that again I don't want her to worry about me!

She looked out the window and the sun had just begun appear. 'I should leave before Onee-sama wakes up'. With that Kuroko put on her uniform she also realized Misaka had cleaned up the mess she made in the bathroom 'I should thank her for that later' she was just about to leave when she heard the older girl tossing and turning. She stood there frozen with her hand on the knob with an expression like she had just been caught. Misaka sat up and it took her a while to process what was going on.

"Kuroko? Where are you going on the weekend so early in the morning?" she asked sleepily

Kuroko drooled a little at the sight of the girls cute confused face and pajama's slightly hanging off her shoulders.

"A-ahh, Judgments been so busy lately we even have to go in on the weekend" She smiled sadly

"Oh I see" Misaka gave her a suspicious look

Kuroko turned and was just about to leave when the girl spoke up again.

"Oh Kuroko, Don't forget to bring a scarf its supposed to be chilly today"

"A scarf" Kuroko said as she looked off to the side with a silly face

"Don't tell me… You don't even have one?!" Misaka said surprised

"I did, But I lost it last year, I never made the effort to go buy another one"

Misaka sighed and got up and went to her closet

"Hold on" she said with a chuckle

Misaka walked towards Kuroko with something behind her back

"Onee-sa-" Before she could finish the older girl was already wrapping one of her scarfs around her neck

It was a plain dark red scarf, Kuroko also took note of how soft it was

"You can have one of mine then" she said looking away blushing slightly

"Onee-sama…. Thanks so much!" She smiled brightly

Misaka's hands were still holding on to the scarf but what surprised Kuroko the most was when Misaka started to pull her closer and closer with the scarf.

Their faces were inches apart and Kuroko could feel the other girls warm breath against her lips. Kuroko closed her eyes but threw them back open when she felt the older girls lips touch her for head. 'Did she just!' Kuroko's mind when blank and she didn't know what to think anymore.

The older girl quickly spun around to hide her blushing face

"Be careful" She muttered

"R-right!" Kuroko opened up the door and quickly made her way outside. She placed a hand on her forehead. She could still feel the warmth of the other girl's lips

* * *

Misaka placed her hand on her lips. She sitting on her bed again

"Maybe…. I do like her" She whispered still blushing

She didn't know why she kissed the other girl or why she had started to feel this way towards her.

She got up and looked out the window and saw Kuroko walking out of the dorm. She squinted, it was hard to make out from a distance but she saw the other girl had an upset look on her face.

She placed her hand on the window and tapped on it slightly. "I should visit her at Judgment today" she stated.

* * *

Kuroko made her way towards her Judgment branch office.

"It is pretty chilly today isn't it" She pulled the scarf so it covered her mouth and took in the scent of her Onee-sama

Kuroko opened the door and walked into the judgment office. She was greeted by Konori and Uiharu

"Good morning Shirai-san you're here pretty early today" Uiharu greeted cheerily while she spun around in her chair

"Of course as a member Judgment it my duty to be here on time" Kuroko replied as she walked over to her desk. Konori brought her a mug of coffee

"Thank you Konori-sensei" she smiled

"No problem" She said as she returned to her desk to finish some paperwork

* * *

The day went by pretty fast and nothing really interesting happened so Kuroko decided to go out for a patrol.

Kuroko looked around with her hands on her hips "Looks likes today is a pretty peaceful day huh" she said to no one in particular.

"What misfortune!"

Kuroko quickly took off to the direction of the yell, it didn't really sound like a cry for help but she wanted to check it out. As she rounded to corner she found the person who was the source of the cry

Right as she saw the man who was down on his knees cradling a broken carton of eggs her jaw dropped.

"Y-You! You're the ape from before!" She yelled

Touma swung his head around and stared at her with an uninterested look

"Ape? That's not very nice to call someone, you know! And I kinda have a bigger problem right now he said pointing down"

She followed the direction his finger was pointing, It was a broken carton of eggs

"Huh?" She said confused. "This is the reason why you were yelling?!"

"Of course!" Touma yelled back "I stood in line for these things for almost three hours and it's the last day its on sale! Of course a pampered rich girl like yourself wouldn't understand how us poor people feel!"

Kuroko's Eyebrow twitched "Tch, as I thought there no point in talking with a dumb monkey like yourself"

Kuroko began to walk past the man still grieving over the loss of his carton of eggs. But slipped on the some of the eggs that leaked out of Carton

"w-wahhh!" She yelled as she tumbled towards to ground. She had her eyes clenched closed but when she finally hit the ground it didn't hurt like she anticipated. But that was probably just because the thing she fell on wasn't the ground.

Her eyes flew was on top of Touma with her head resting on his chest and her legs in between his.

Before Kuroko could do anything to get up the worst possible scenario happened

"Kuroko…." The short brown hair girl mumbled with a pained expression

"O-Onee-sama!" Kuroko Yelled surprisingly

"What Misfortune" Touma sighed

"I was looking for you all this time after Uiharu told me you were out on patrol so we could spend some time with each other, I was actually worried about you to" Misaka grinded her teeth angrily

"But it looks like I had nothing to worry about!" Misaka Shouted as turned around and ran in the other direction

"Wait! Onee-sama!" Kuroko yelled as she got up off of Touma but flinched as a shock wave of pain went through her whole right arm.

Kuroko's wound opened back up and it was bleeding through the bandages

"Dammit!" She growled

Touma reached out to help her but she slapped his hand away

"Stay away from me you damn ape! This is all your fault!" She glared at him with an evil look that even made Touma flinch and back off.

Kuroko gritted her teeth together and grasped tightly on to the scarf Misaka her earlier.

She ran down alley ways and different streets she thought she would be but she was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit, where the hell did she go!"


	4. Disappearance

Kuroko spent hours trying to find the older girl who ran off after misunderstanding a certain scene that happened earlier

"Uiharu, You still can't find her? Did you check all the security camera's in this district?" Kuroko said worriedly into her phone

"Yes, I even checked over them a second time" Uiharu responded

"But considering her ability she could have tampered with the recordings easily"

"I see, Thanks anyways Uiharu. Please stay on the lookout" Kuroko said then hung up

Kuroko stuck her phone in her pocket and sighed

"I hope she's alright" She whispered to herself

The sun had already set and it was soon going to be past curfew in about another hour.

She clenched her hands into a fist tightly 'Why did she just run off like that?'

Kuroko frowned ' It's probably because she likes that damn ape!'

"Tch, whatever the circumstance I should find her before curfew" Kuroko said to herself as she teleported continuously down different streets.

* * *

Misaka was leaning up against light post breathing hard. After she saw the scene in front of her take place she didn't stop running… She couldn't, she wanted to be anywhere but there.

She didn't know what to think anymore. 'Why the hell was Kuroko on top of that idiot!'

She gritted her teeth together angrily, she didn't understand anything. Kuroko never gave off any signs that she liked him on the contrary whenever she did see him she acted like she despised him more than anything….. Or was that just a cover up.

"Misaka-san? Is that you?" a voice said a little farther away from her

Misaka jumped but calmed down once she realized who it was

"S-Saten-san, What are you doing here?" Misaka said nervously 'Was she looking for me?'

"I was grocery store because I had to get some ingredients I needed for the stew I wanted to make" She stated

"Oh, that makes sense" Misaka said as she straighten herself up trying to look as natural as possible not wanting her friend to become suspicious of her

"Anyways, what are you doing outside my apartment?" The black hair girl asked

"Outside your apartment?" Misaka asked tilting her head sincerely confused

Saten pointed her finger just past Misaka and sure enough there it was Saten-san's apartment. She really didn't notice it, probably because it was so dark and Misaka wasn't really paying attention to where she was going this whole time.

"Are you alright Misaka-san? Your acting strange" Saten asked worriedly

"O-Of course I am!" Misaka said a little bit too loudly

Saten looked at her suspiciously. 'Who is she trying to fool?'

"Hmmm, Just in case~" Saten mumbled then grabbed Misaka's arm and started to pull her towards her apartment

"W-Wait! Saten-san! What are you doing?!" said trying to pull away

"You're coming in to have dinner with me!" Saten said cheerily

* * *

Kuroko slumped into the chair exhaustedly. She continued her search for another hour before returning to her Judgment branch.

"Here" Uiharu said as she handed Kuroko a cup of tea

"Thanks" Kuroko said weakly grabbing the cup slowly from Uiharu

Uiharu merely nodded before sitting across from Kuroko. She could just tell by looking at the other girls face and posture that she hadn't stopped looking for the older girl after she had hung up with her earlier on the phone.

"Shirai-san…." She said worriedly.

"I guess you want to know what happened then, huh?" Kuroko said before Uiharu could say anything else.

Uiharu nodded her head slowly and had an expecting look on her face.

Kuroko told Uiharu exactly what happened after she left to go on patrol.

"Hmmmm" Uiharu thought aloud. "So, you think the reason why Misaka-san got mad and ran away was because she liked that boy you accidentally fell on top of?"

"Yeah.." Kuroko replied smiling sadly "There's no other reason why she would get mad"

"What if the reason she got mad was because the boy was touching you?" Uiharu suggested

A thoughtful look appeared on her face but disappeared just as fast.

"That's preposterous" Kuroko muttered.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but the next ones will be coming out faster :D And just to clear things up with Kuroko's fiancé. She isn't going to marry him right after she gets back. Kuroko's father had already chosen and agreed with the other family that they WILL marry once there old enough to.


	5. Fathers Plan

Outside of Academy City

Kuroko's father smirked. Taking his daughter out of Academy City wasn't going to be an easy task. Kuroko was a high level esper, a level 4 to be exact and not to mention her abilities were extremely rare and they were almost as valuable for research as a level 5 would be. There are exactly 58 teleporters and only 19 of which can teleport multiple objects at once, Kuroko was one of those few teleporters.

Now that was exactly why he was sitting in a with a representatives from Academy City and his assistant. He looked around the room. It was a plain business room with a large Chesnutt table that looked rather expensive and almost out of place in the bland room. There was a man with glasses and dark black hair, he wore an expensive black suite and black pants. The woman who stood next to him which he guessed was his assistant had long brown Chesnutt hair that went down the middle of her back. She wore a black suite just like the man but had a black skirt instead of pants.

The representative cleared his throat breaking the silence in the room. "Mr. Shirai Aoto-". "Just call me Aoto" Kuroko's dad remarked smugly. "Fine then Aoto" The male representative replied with annoyance. "I am Sakamoto Azuma ,and I assume you know why we've come here". The representative's assistant pulled out a large stack of documents and laid it in front of Aoto. "To put it bluntly, We cannot allow you to take Shirai Kuroko out of Academy City, she is way too valuable, and to put it simply…I guess you could say she IS property of Academy City". The last part of that sentence made Kuroko's smug smile drop. Aoto stayed quiet though, he knew if he had an angry outburst it would make the situation worst and satisfy the five people he saw in front of him that he considered scum.

"Your property you say…"  
"Even if that is true, property can be…sold" He said smiling and interlocking his fingers

Azuma stared at him suspiciously he knew that the man in front of him was well known for his cleverness and his ability to deceive people, so he had to play his words carefully. "True some property can be bought. But, I doubt you have anything equivalent to the value of your daughters ability"

"Oohhh~" He hummed mockingly as he pulled out the suitcase that was sitting next to him "I beg to differ." He opened the suit case revealing stacks of money.

"There is exactly 3,095,700,000 yen here which is equivalent to 30,000,000million US dollars."

Azuma and his assistant stared with an awe struck face. Azuma knew Shirai Aoto was a very wealthy but he didn't exactly know just how wealthy.

Azuma cleared his throat "Yes that is a very… impressive amount of money but that isn't nearly enough to buy out one of Academy Cities precious test subjects"

"I thought as much." Aoto sighed calmly " I guess I'll just have to resort to plan B then"

Aoto twisted the handle of the suitcase. A keypad emerged from the side, Aoto typed in a 10-digit code and a secret compartment of the suitcase opened up.

'Damn rich people' Azuma thought to himself as he watched the suitcase change like a damn transformer.

Aoto reached inside and pulled out a few sheets of paper. A sly grin formed on his face

Azuma arched his eye brow "And that would be the thing that is supposedly just as valuable as one of the 19 strongest teleporters in the entire Academy City?"

"Just as valuable as maybe 10 of them in fact." He said handing Sakamoto the papers.

Azuma grabbed the papers, his curiosity getting the better of him. It took him a minute to finally figure out exactly what it was he was holding out in front of him. But when he did he regretted it.

His eyes slowly started to widen like he just witnessed a murder take place right in front of him.

"This is!-" Azuma shouted "Yes, it is a complete copy of all my research. How to successfully make an artificial being into a monsterous level six" A dark grin formed on his face.

"I was never informed that you were a former scientist from Academy City!" He half yelled looking up from the research documents.

" I assume it wasn't necessary for you to know" Aoto shrugged as he sat up from his chair and began walking toward the door.

"I expect to see my daughter exactly 3 days from now." He said as he grabbed the door knob.

"Wait!" Azuma yelled "The information on these research documents couldn't have been confirmed unless there was an actual experiment to take place." He whispered shaking with anger.

"Are you trying to say you successfully created an artificial being that is a level 6?!" He yelled shaking, with anger and fear.

"Who knows" Aoto replied with a dark grin on face as he stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"This is some kind of dark joke right?" He whispered to himself as walked towards the suitcase.

He slipped his hand into the secret compartment and found another piece of paper. When he pulled his hand out of the compartment, he realized it wasn't a piece of paper but an image of a girl.

The girl had reddish brown hair that was tied up in pigtails with a black ribbon. Realization dawned on him as he examined the image further.

He threw his hands in his pocket and pulled an image of Shirai Kuroko that the city had given him along with some basic information on the girl before he left to meet her father. He held the two pictures next to each other. They were exactly the same except the one that he found in the secret compartment of the suitcase had yellow eyes that looked like gold and the ribbons that held their hair up were two different colors.

"This has to be some dark joke right!?" He repeated to himself desperately.

* * *

Saten's Apartment

Misaka sat on floor. Saten had offered her to come in and make her dinner. Even though she desperately tried to decline the offer the younger girls persistence won her over.

Misaka could hear Saten as she hummed in the kitchen while she prepared the meal she was making for the two of them. They hadn't really said anything after they got into the house, only a few questions of what kinds of ingredients she preferred. There was only one conclusion Misaka could come up with, Saten was planning on bombarding her with questions while they were eating.

Misaka sighed and flopped on to her side limply and rolled around a few times before staring at the ceiling. The memories from just a few hours ago began to rush back into her head.

A scowl formed on her face and her hands clenched into fists.

Did Kuroko ever like be to begin with? Or was she just using me as a cover up to hide the fact that she was in a relationship with someone?

Was the Kuroko she knew, the Kuroko she lived with, a fake?

Misaka felt tears building up in the corner of her eyes, but quickly wiped them away when she heard Saten approaching.

"Misaka-san the foods rea-" She stopped in midsentence and took a few steps back.

"Such a scary looking face" She said as she made a dramatic pose

Misaka quickly straightened up her facial features into a fake smile "W-What are you talking about?!"

Misaka laughed nervously and sat up quickly. "So what did you make?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

Saten gave her a suspicion look but answered her anyways " I made a Japanese stew called Nikujaga"  
"Oohhh~ That sounds good, Whats in it?"

"meat, potatoes and onion stewed in sweetened soy sauce" She stated Misaka's face lit up. And her mouth began to water has her stomach started to remember that the only food she had today was just a little bit of breakfast.

"Is it almost do-?!" Her question was answered when Saten layed a bowl front of her.

Misaka immediately grabbed the spoon and filled it with stew and shoved it her mouth But she regret it right afterwards.

The stew had just got done cooking and it was searing hot. "Dammit!" Misaka Gurgled as she forcibly swallowed it down.

Saten face-palmed.

* * *

Sorry this took so long even though I promised they'd come faster. But a lot of people made a lot of good points on how I should take my time on the story. I changed the plot a little in the story and it's going to be a lot longer than I was going to make it. And if there was some of you who didn't understand that whole part with picture, basically Kuroko's dad made a clone of Kuroko. Similar to Misaka's clones but the difference is Kuroko's clone is not weaker than her in fact she's A LOT stronger then she is. Im going to try to update a little faster than I did this time at least once a week. :P


	6. Mischievous Saten

Saten sat across from Misaka leaning on her right arm. She watched in amusement as Misaka stared intently at her stew waiting for it to cool down to an edible temperature, learning her lesson just a few minutes ago.

"Misaka-san?" Saten questioned.

"Hmmm?" Misaka hummed not taking her eyes away from the bowl in front of her.

"I was just wondering, but are you having" Saten smirked and leaned in close "Boy troubles?" She whispered.

Misaka eyes shot wide open and she stood up abruptly "W-What would make you ask such a question?!" Misaka yelled even surprising Saten.

"So it is a boy" Saten smirked.

"N-no! This has nothing to do with a boy!" well not exactly she thought to herself. He is the one who caused the problem, but the reason she was mad was completely different from what Saten was imagining.

"Ohhh~" She hummed. "But that dramatic response said something completely different"

"Y-you just caught me off guard with such a preposterous question!" Misaka defended

Saten leaned back in her chair with a strange glint in her eye that made Misaka shiver. It was the look of a predator about to pounce on its prey while Misaka looked more like a dear caught in the headlights of a car.

"Well if that's not the reason why you were out in the middle of the night looking like you were about to kill someone, what is the reason?" Saten asked arching her eyebrow.

Misaka scrunched her eyebrows in return and looked away. Maybe I should tell her the real reason she thought. Saten was her friend, and she could trust her. Probably… Just to be safe I'll be a little discreet with the way I put it.

"Well…" Misaka started. She never dreamed of actually telling someone that she actually had feelings for the teleporter that she so often rejected, while she was actually trying to hide her own feelings that were slowly beginning to grow against her will.

"I recently started having feelings for someone." Right when she finished he sentence Saten lunged towards her "So it is a boy!" Misaka leaned backwards trying to get a little space between her and the other girl. Misaka sighed "No… its not a boy." She whispered and looked to the side in an effort to hide her embarrassed face.

"What do you mea-" Saten stopped in mid-sentence as realization dawned on her.

"Wait…. Are you saying, you have a crush on another girl?" Saten questioned surprisingly calm about it. Although the girls reaction to her secret wasn't a bad one, she automatically regretted it. Maybe if I leave know she'll forget. Misaka let out a nervous laugh and bolted toward to the door.

"You're not going anywhere!" Saten yelled as she tackled Misaka to the ground. Misaka gritted her teeth. She forgot even though Saten's level was 0 her athletic abilities were quite amazing, probably just as athletic as she was. Before Misaka could think up a plan of escape Saten jumped off her back and ran towards the door locking it. She turned around and stood in front of the door in a karate like stance, showing Misaka she wasn't going to let her go if she had anything to say about it.

Misaka sat up and saw Saten staring at her with a determined look.

"You're not letting me go are you?" She asked already knowing what the answer.

"No" Saten stated.

Misaka sighed and ruffled her hair "Fine I get it, I get it." Misaka said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "Victory!" Saten yelled happily as she threw her fist in the air as if she triumphed over one of her life long goals.

Instead of moving though Saten sunk to the ground and sat right in front of the door, staring at Misaka intently. "Go on" She said awaiting to hear the rest of the story.

I can't believe im doing this. She cleared her throat. "Like I said earlier I've recently started to develop feelings for someone-".

"A girl!" Saten chimed in giving her a mischievous grin.

"Yeah…" Misaka said uncomfortably. "And I haven't told this person yet"

"Hmmm, you said recently. What made you start liking this person know?" Saten questioned.

Misaka looked startled by the question then blushed. "Well at first I didn't really like her that way at all. But I thought of her as really close friend. One of my closest actually in a long time." Misaka smiled sadly. "But she liked me and would often try to show her affection towards me all the time, back then I thought of it as really annoying, and I would push her away all the time, sometimes a little harsher then I meant to but surprisingly she never gave up. No matter how many times I rejected her, she kept on trying and trying to get my attention. I would never admit it to her, but I kind of admired that about her. I guess my admiration started to build into something more and I started to look at her differently to. Not as a pervert but someone who is just a little bit to over dedicated." She giggled to herself

"I never meant to fall in love with her. It just started to slowly happen. Since we're always together, she's always by my side, and their when I need her the most. Even though I tried to push her away because I started to fear these weird feelings I didn't have before, She would still be their trying to make me happy, Even though she would always go overboard and I would have to put her in her place." Misaka looked down at her hands with a sad look, she hurt her so many times. "But today I saw that person with someone else… I-I think I pushed her away so much she finally gave up. And moved on to someone else." Tears start to gather at the corners of her eyes and she clenched her fists so tightly that they turned white.

"Misaka-san… By any chance that person you're talking about.. Its Shirai-san isn't it?"

Misaka looked up surprised "H-How did you know" forgetting about her sadness for a moment.

" Uummm.. Woman's intuition?" She laughed nervously 'It was so really obvious Misaka-san' she thought to herself.

"You must think its weird huh?" Misaka whispered looking down once again.

"N-not really" Saten said blushing a little.

Misaka shook her head. "You must be disgusted with me"

Saten's eye's widened. I didn't want to tell anyone about it but there's no helping it now.

Saten got up and sighed. She began walking towards her shopping bag and lifted onto the table. Misaka's eye's followed her curiously. Saten rummaged through her bag and pulled out what seemed to be a manga book. Not until Saten handed it to her and flipped through a few pages did she realize exactly what it was. Her face reddened and she slammed the book closed.

"S-Saten-san t-this is" Misaka stuttered

"It's a yuri manga" Saten said looking away, with a crimson red face.

"Y-your not weird Misaka-san b-because I like that sort of thing to!"

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, but its going to start getting a little more serious from here on out. Tell me what you guys think so far and how I should improve! :D


End file.
